


My Immortal.

by tyomawrites



Series: Death Fics [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reichenbach Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase, when you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years but you still have all of me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Immortal.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even know what fandom this was going to be in when I wrote this.
> 
> Note: No matter how it turns out, it will be an AU, where someone dies, and STAYS dead.

I used to see you standing there, but it was an illusion because you're gone and I can't see you, can't feel you, can't hear you. I can't stay through, all the suffering you left me with. I'm dying inside because you're gone, _these wounds won't seem to heal._

 

I never tried to give up on life, because you held me through it all...  this pain is just too real. I watched you fall, I watched you fall, survive through life and lost it all. I never wanted this to happen but I never understood why?

 

Just why would you leave me?

 

Why would you fall?

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> It ended up being Sherlock


End file.
